


shopping

by jemmasimns



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jem?” Skye raised an eyebrow, outstretching her hand to take back Jemma’s, but Jemma flinched away, giving Skye a pleading look. Before Skye could question her further, though, Jemma brought her head up to whisper in Skye’s ear.</p>
<p>“We’re getting looks,” Jemma whispered tentatively. Skye could hear her voice shake, even if it was only in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shopping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr @ http://agentsimns.tumblr.com/post/116129477979/skimmons-are-shopping-at-their-local-supermarket
> 
> currently accepting skimmons/aos prompts

It wasn't until Jemma released her hand, the warmth suddenly gone from her palm, when Skye realized something was wrong.

Jemma quickly busied herself searching through the dairy section, trying to divert her eyes from Skye as if they were strangers.

“The organic milk is a dollar more, but I think its definitely a worthy purchase. You know, with all the GMOs and artificial organisms in food these days–” Jemma rambled, filling her arms with overpriced dairy and placing it in their cart.

“Jem?” Skye raised an eyebrow, outstretching her hand to take back Jemma’s hand, but Jemma flinched away, giving Skye a pleading look. Before Skye could question her further, though, Jemma brought her head up to whisper in Skye’s ear.

“We’re getting looks,” Jemma whispered tentatively. Skye could hear her voice shake, even if it was only in the slightest.

“Oh, Jem,” Skye responded sympathetically, reaching out to grasp Jemma’s hand instinctively. Jemma didn’t flinch away this time, but Skye could feel the nerves prick on her skin. It made Skye feel sick.

“Come here,” Skye whispered, slinking her arm around Jemma’s waist from the side. Jemma shrugged, but eventually rested her head on Skye’s shoulder, her body relaxing into the touch. 

“This is a public place,” a sharp voice interrupted the two from behind; a short, middle age woman stared them down, a frown strung on her lips.

Jemma instantly teared apart from Skye, looking down at the ground. Skye felt a silent fury build in her, turning around to meet the woman’s eyes.

“And?” Skye countered, stepping towards the woman.

“And– and I’d prefer to be able to shop  _without_  having to look at– such immoral practices,” the woman stuttered, caught off guard by Skye’s angered tone.

“And  _we_  would prefer to shop without being berated by bigots,” Skye gritted her teeth, “funny coincidence, huh?”

“Skye–” Jemma cut in, but Skye shook her head.

“I’m sorry love upsets you so much,” Skye continued, her hands turning to fists, “that must make for a pretty miserable kind of life.”

The woman shook her head, obviously intimidated, and paced away, her head held low. 

“Skye, you really didn’t have to do that,” Jemma said, her voice low, but a small smile on her lips. Skye turned back to her, shaking her head.

“But I did,” Skye paused, deciding that was all the explanation she needed to give, “so, how much more is that organic milk, huh?”


End file.
